Historia entre Letras
by Nyrine
Summary: Sentados frente a frente la castaña lo vio a los ojos y le pregunto: ¿Cuando se acaba la esperanza que queda?; después de un minuto de silencio el cobrizo contesto: No lo sé –tomando sus manos entre las suyas- lo cierto, es que si lo pides te daré la mía.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga Crepusculo son de autoria de Stepheni Meyer, la trama de la historia es invención mia.

* * *

**PROLOGO**

En la infancia se le enseña a las niñas que son hermosas princesas, se les protege y se les quiere, pero a Isabella siempre se le dijo que no era una de ellas, que ella era diferente, que toda princesa necesitaba a una sirviente y que quisiera o no ese sería su único papel, las palabras de sus padres le demostraron que no existen los dulces finales para gente como ella, cuya única función en este mundo es vivir en silencio y dejar que los demás vivan su propio cuento infantil, le enseñaron que por mas que luchara ella siempre seria igual y que por más que lo intentara nunca alcanzaría la felicidad, pues ella fue un error, de esos que siempre sucede, los que orillan a las parejas a casarse , el tipo de error que obliga a una mujer a convertirse en una madre.

La pequeña niña miraba al vacio pensado esto mientras asentía y aceptaba con la cabeza todo aquello que escuchaba, de que le valía renegar o defenderse todo sería peor si de su boca salían las palabras que su infantil mente formulaba...

Isabella, me escuchas muchachita?- pregunto el cruel señor con cara de ogro y la sutil y pequeña infante no pudo hacer más que mover su cabeza de arriba hacia bajo una vez más-Acaso te has quedado sin legua-ironizo el monstruo aquel; mientras su mano que se vía ser pesada sin delicadeza en la mejilla de ella se poso.

Dale otro golpe haber si aprende, no sé porque ella es así, parece que no fuera nuestra hija, nunca hace nada bien- Sugirió la mujer que sentada en un sillón frente a la escena contemplaba a su querido esposo sometiendo a su hija, aquella por la cual tuvo que abandonar sus sueños, resignándose a ser una ama de casa- Pégale para que aprenda que lo que pasa en la casa se queda en la casa, que no tiene que andar de chismosa- El ogro vio a su esposa y sonrió- mientras otro golpe pero ahora con mayor velocidad se dirijia a la pequeña castaña que ahora se encontraba en shock, invitándola a encontrarse con el piso una vez más.

Cayendo al suelo debido a la fuerza, Abel (Como le gustaba auto llamarse) lloro con su alma convertida en pedazos...

4 años después la escena se repitió pero ahora mientras se encontraba con el suelo a quien secretamente quería como un amigo, no lloro, solamente cerro sus ojos y en su mente escribió...

El rio luchaba por seguir su rumbo, mas las compuertas ahora transparentes se encontraban cerrabas, en el nacimiento cada segundo se convertia en agua y los caduales aumentaban con el soplor del viento, la tierra crujia en pequeños espamos y el cielo poco a poco perdio su verdadero color, este pequeño/gran mundo se empezaba a desmoronar, del sur al norte todo cayo y en pequeños pedazos se convirtio, muy pronto el rio se seco, el agua se evaporo, los caudales desaparecieron y la tierra en hierro se convirtio, del primer cielo azul y vivaz solo uno gris y con nubes quedo, los pequeños pedazos se juntaron y algo nuevo se armo, ya nada era igual ahora todo era diferente este planeta sucumbio pero al volver habia perdido su verdadero corazón...

* * *

Nota: Este es el primer fic que me animo a escribir, espero que les guste, realmente busco plasmar lo mejor en este trabajo, Espero sus comentario :D


	2. Capitullo 1 ¿Donde Estoy?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga Crepusculo son de autoria de Stepheni Meyer,la trama de la historia es invensión mia.

* * *

Nota: Chicas aqui un nuevo capitulo y debo decir que va dedicado a Tecupi y Angel Twilighter, gracias por sus comentario ;)

* * *

**Capitulo 1 ¿Dónde estoy?**

Antes de abrir sus ojos realiza el mismo procedimiento de siempre, agudiza sus oídos, para saber si hay alguien cerca y justo después los abre lentamente, disfrutando ese dulce y corto momento en el cual todo se viste de blanco, previo a la llegada de su realidad, donde las órdenes impartidas vuelan de lado a lado a la par de los gritos e insultados que la tienen a ella como blanco final. Es por esto mismo que Isabella no se asusta al ver que todo su entorno es blanco, de hecho se maravilla y sonríe después de no haberlo hecho por un largo tiempo, los musculos le duelen pues no estan acostumbrados a esta actividad, mas ella los ignora y sonreie mas ampliamente, al fin uno de sus tantos deseos se había cumplido, el primero de los dos únicos momentos en que era feliz se hacía más largo que los demás, así que se dedico a disfrutarlo, bailo, salto y hasta lloro de alegría, sin preocuparse en lo que vendria despues.

Al transcurrir el tiempo en lo que ella supuso fueron más de dos horas, miró realmente el lugar donde se encontraba y descubrió que no se hallaba en una habitación, sino en espacio extremadamente amplio donde no habían espejos , ni ventanas y mucho menos puertas, se pregunto por el momento en el cual despertaría e inmediatamente sintió tristeza, por tener que abandonar este lugar, aún así y sabiendo lo que le esperaba comenzó a caminar sin un punto de referencia real con la única finalidad de encontrar un espacio que la conectara con su realidad, donde miles de personas dependian y otras tantas abusaban de ella.

Con el tiempo, sus pies comenzaron a cansarse, su respiración se tornaba entrecortada, su nariz le picaba, sus manos sudaban, sus brazos desfallecían, la boca se le secaba y sus ojos, oh sus ojos estaban tan cálidos que ella sintió que le iban a estallar, pero nada de esto paso, simplemente su ropa comenzó a ensangrentarse velozmente; como si alguien hubiera abierto un grifo.

Hasta el momento Isabella no se había percatado de lo que usaba, pero ahora que la sintió mojada la toco, y observo como la tela pulcra y blanca poco a poco se manchaba con el rojo escarlata de manera tan escandalosa que solo podría compararse con el desastre de ver una copa de vino color borgoña manchar la antigua y valiosa Alfombra Vase de la antigua Persa, por más que se examino no hallo en su piel ningún lugar del cual brotara aquel liquido vital y esencial, todo parecia un misterio.

Sin explicación posible para este suceso pensó que todo era un sueño por lo que se pellizco una y otra y otra vez esperando despertarse abruptamente, pero nada sucedió, se dejo caer e intento pensar que era lo último que había dicho o hecho, intento con mayor anhelo recordar como había llegado hasta allí, pero todo era borroso y nada parecía realmente verídico, así que en el instante en que su cabeza comenzó a dolerle dejo de pensar en lo anterior y se dedico a detallar lo que la rodeaba, descubriendo que este extraño salón realmente no estaba vacío, al contrario estaba lleno de miles de cuados colgado a lo largo, le parecio ver una sombra en lo que seria el final del camio, pero cuando se volteo a confirmar ya no habia nada, asi que lo dejo pasar.

Ignorando sus dolencias y con paso vacilante se acerco al primer cuadro, pero jamás nada en su vida la preparo para lo que veía allí plasmado, el rostro sonriente de una niña la observa, el artista capturo verdaderamente la alegría que se reflejaba en los ojos de la niña, como el viento movía su cabello y como sus labios se curvaban formando la sonrisa más brillante jamas vista, pero lo mas sorprende es que ELLA era esa niña, cuando tenía unos tres años...

Con que fui feliz en un tiempo-Dijo con voz dulce, lo que no se esperaba es que alguien le respondiera

Claro que si, te acuerdas de esa época-

Claro que no, debí estar muy pequeña, pero mira que felicidad hay en esa pintura y lo mas increíble soy yo

No quieres mirar la próxima pintura-Pregunto con curiosidad la voz desconocida

Por supuesto, me pregunto que tendrá…..Oh Dios mío, pero Si esa soy yo con mi hermano en brazos, oh era tan pequeño, tan lindo- Respondió Isabella con una lagrima traicionera rodando en su mejilla

En algún momento, él fue puro e inocente, claro, antes de que la maldad lo tocara- Isabella volteo a ver al hombre que le habla y con su dedo en alto le respondió- Oye, mi hermano no es malvado, simplemente es un adolescente hormonal que solo se preocupa por él, así que no tienes ningún derecho a decir que es malvado ni siquiera lo conoces

Con que esta eres la verdadera tú- Exclamo el hombre sorprendido

La verdadero Yo, no sé de dónde ha salido hombre desconocido lo cierto es que tu puedes decirme como salir de este lugar- Señalo ella mientras le tomo de su brazo para evitar que se perdiera y la dejara sola en ese mar de blancura nuevamente

Si, la verdadera tú, la princesa que se escondió detrás de todas esas capaz de bruja malvada- Respondió este ser como si hubiese dicho lo más normal del mundo

Okey, y tu eres mi príncipe azul, oh un momento no vistes de azul y tu corcel no debía ser blanco… cierto no lo tienes, que lastima... ah pero mira ni siquiera eres un príncipe, pero tranquilo el azul paso hacerato de moda, uff lo siento de seguro tú no sabes, si quiera lo que es moda-Dijo de fomra dulce y hasta comprensiva Bella

Y hay esta tu eterno y sagrado Sarcasmo, acaso no puedes vivir sin él, te has preguntado qué sería de tu vida si fueras menos sarcástica-Exclamo el cobrizo

Sin mi sarcasmo, Dios, si quiera sabes que es un sarcasmo- Y la bruja regreso, sabes que… porque no ves la siguiente imagen

He, ya me quiero ir sabes- Entonces te perderás esta imagen- Si y dime señor influente que tienes- Pues prácticamente eres tú

La muchacha comenzó a caminar con gesto pensativo y dijo

No sé si sentirme alagada porque alguien tenga estas imágenes de mi o asustada, así que haciendo uso de mi razonamiento estaré aterrada que clase de enfermo eres que has controlado mi vida y me has dibujado innumerables veces-Grito ella mientras intentaba inmovilizarlo

Calma, boxeadora, que yo no eh pintado nada de eso

Ah no, me quieres explicar por todos los santos entonces cmo sabes de este lugar, como sabes mi historia, como llegaste a este lugar y...

Aquí viene la pregunta correcta (Pensó el cobrizo)- ¿Quién eres? y ¿En dónde estoy?

* * *

Nota: Ehh... no me mateis porfa, ayer intente subir el capitulo pero extrañamente fanfiction no me deja entrar a mi cuenta, no se porque pero bueno aqui les traigo el primer capi, espero que les gust, porfavor perdón todas las pequeñas faltan, como entenderan no tengo beta y por mas que verifico siempre estan esos pequeños errores que se pasan :D

Bueno chicas escucho sugerencias, donde esta Nuestra Bella, quie hizo los cuadros, Quien es el hombre de la voz misteriosa escucho sugerencias

Tecupi tienes razón pobre critatura a lo largo de la historia sabremos todo lo que tuvo que pasar a manos de su ´´querida madre´´

Angel twilighter: Gracias, un abrazo para ti y espero que te siga gustando la historia :D


End file.
